Sweet Blueberry
by Dee Carmine
Summary: Gara-gara Halilintar tak sengaja membabat habis tanaman kesayangan Thorn, malah berujung drama. [Elemental siblings. No pairings. Fluff. Sinetron banget.]


**Summary**: Gara-gara Halilintar tak sengaja membabat habis tanaman kesayangan Thorn, malah berujung drama. [Elemental siblings. No pairings. Fluff. Sinetron banget.]

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari sini.**

**.**

**\- Oneshot Series -**

**\- "Sweet Blueberry" -**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari Sabtu, ketujuh kembar Boboiboy sudah pergi ke acara masing-masing. Blaze, kembar ke empat, dan Taufan, kembar kedua—mereka sudah pergi bermain bola sepak dengan Gopal, Ezra, Fang, Amar dan Iwan. Ice, si kembar kelima, ada klub memanah dan sudah berangkat pagi-pagi setelah shalat subuh dan makan pagi. Solar, si kembar bungsu tengah mengurung diri setelah pulang jamaah di masjid dan belum keluar bahkan untuk sarapan sekalipun—katanya ia perlu persiapan olimpiade fisika minggu depan. Gempa, kembar ketiga, sampai menyerah membujuk Solar sarapan dulu dan akhirnya hanya berkata kalau ada makanan di dapur. Gempa sendiri sudah pergi karena ada rapat penyelenggaraan Maulid Nabi di sekolah mereka. Tok Aba mengantar Ocho dan Cattus, dua ekor kucing peliharaan mereka ke dokter untuk mengobati pilek mereka. Katanya, kasihan melihat dua kucing itu bersin-bersin dan susah bernafas karena lendir. Saat ditawari mau ditemani, Tok Aba malah menolak sambil tertawa.

"Atok bosan lihat wajah _copy-paste _kalian semua."

Tujuh kembar Boboiboy hanya tertawa mendengar kelakar lawas itu. Mereka semua tahu kalau Tok Aba sayang pada mereka dan takkan pernah bosan dengan tingkah unik masing-masing.

Karena semuanya pergi, maka tinggallah Halilintar, si kembar tertua dan Thorn, si kembar keenam di rumah itu. Thorn tak mau pergi main bola dengan Blaze dan Taufan karena mau berkebun. Sedang Halilintar memang bertabiat "tak ada keperluan penting maka aku takkan berinteraksi sosial". Maka Halilintar hanya menghabiskan waktu membereskan rumah seperti menyapu dedaunan kering di kebun. Bersama Thorn, Halilintar merapikan pekarangan samping yang ditanami dua pohon _bougenville_ sakura yang lebat dan sederet tanaman bunga dan sayuran hasil jerih payah Thorn dan Gempa. Thorn sendiri berada tak jauh darinya, berdiri di teras depan sambil merawat koleksi anggreknya.

Suasana di kebun kecil itu begitu sunyi dan tentram, hampir tak ada suara kecuali suara gemerisik dedaunan disapu dan suara sibuk di teras. Halilintar jarang merasai suasana tanpa kebisingan seperti ini, biasanya pasti terdengar suara sorakan Blaze atau celotehan Taufan... atau rencana Blaze, Taufan yang mengajak Thorn untuk mengusili Halilintar. Ini sungguh momen langka. Halilintar menghela nafas lega sambil bersyukur. Bukannya dia tak suka pada Blaze dan Taufan—mereka saudaranya, takkan elok jika Halilintar memusuhi mereka. Tapi terkadang Halilintar yang memang penyendiri sangat menghargai waktu tenang jauh dari keramaian. Seperti pagi di hari Sabtu itu.

Halilintar menyapu dedaunan kering menjadi satu gundukan agak besar. Ia lalu menaruh sapu lidinya dan meraup dedaunan tersebut ke dalam tong besi—ia terus mengulangi pekerjaannya hingga dedaunan kering habis semua. Halilintar lalu memandangi halaman yang sudah bersih dan rapi itu dengan rasa puas. Sudah selesai.

"Kak Hali?" panggil sebuah suara. Serta-merta Halilintar memalingkan wajah dan melihat dari arah teras Thorn menjengukkan kepalanya dari balik dinding rumah.

"Ada apa?"

"Maaf Kak Hali, bisa tolong cabuti rumput liar di pot-pot sana? Ada di belakang Kakak," ujar Thorn dengan wajah memohon.

Halilintar menoleh ke belakang dan melihat deretan lima pot-pot kecil dengan tanah hitam ditumbuhi rerumputan agak tinggi, tanah di sekitar pot-pot itu pun banyak pula dikelilingi rerumputan liar. Ada papan plang "khusus tanaman buah" pada sepetak tanah itu. Thorn dan Gempa tampak begitu bersemangat tempo hari, entah buat apa pot-pot kosong ini.

"Oke," ujar Halilintar, merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai kakak. Thorn tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih Kak Hali! Thorn mau ke toko dulu, beli pupuk titipan Kak Gem," ujar Thorn sambil menggiring sepeda hijaunya ke pagar depan. "Assalamu'alaikum!" teriak Thorn.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," sahut Halilintar sambil berlutut di petak tanah itu. Halilintar rasa, petak ini akan digunakan untuk menanam nanti, makanya harus dibersihkan dari ilalang agar tak ikut menyerap nutrien dari tanah dan pupuk. Halilintar sama sekali tak peduli dengan aktivitas berkebun, tapi karena itu hal yang disenangi Gempa dan Thorn, mengapa ia enggan membantu saudaranya? Ini juga perkara kecil positif dan menyenangkan hati mereka.

Maka, dengan teliti dan bersungguh-sungguh, Halilintar mulai mencabuti rerumputan liar di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 9.12 AM**

Thorn senang sekali hari ini, ia bisa merawat kebun kecil dan koleksi anggreknya tanpa gangguan sama sekali. Hanya ada Halilintar dan Solar di rumah, tanpa Blaze atau Taufan yang menarik-narik Thorn untuk bermain bersama. Bukannya Thorn tak senang bermain dengan kedua kakaknya itu—sebaliknya, ia sangat gembira saat bermain dengan Taufan dan Blaze—tapi Thorn memiliki hobi yang tak disenangi oleh Taufan dan Blaze. Hanya Gempa saja yang senang berkebun, tapi karena Gempa sedang pergi maka Halilintar yang menggantikan Gempa. Thorn tak akrab dengan Halilintar, tapi sang kakak mau saja membantunya—memang tabiat si sulung itu garang pada hal-hal yang salah tapi lembut pada adik-adiknya dan orang yang lemah.

Thorn mengayuh sepedanya melintasi jalan yang familiar, sekantung pupuk terikat rapi di jok belakangnya. Tiga plastik berisi es kelapa terayun-ayun di tangannya, akan Thorn bagi pada Halilintar dan Solar yang masih mendekam di kamarnya. Hari ini terlalu tenang dan santai, Thorn gembira ia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan di kebunnya dan tinggal menikmati es kelapa bersama kedua saudaranya itu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Thorn memasukkan sepedanya ke garasi dan menguncinya. Ia lalu meraih kantung pupuk di tangan kanan dan es kelapa di tangan kiri. Dengan langkah riang, Thorn melintasi halaman depan menuju kebun.

Tercium bau asap walau samar-samar. Thorn mempercepat langkahnya dan ia menemui Halilintar tengah menggergaji batang pohon untuk dibuat menjadi kursi taman, sesuai pesanan Gempa—ia belum menyadari kehadiran Thorn. Thorn serta-merta melihat deretan pot-pot yang ia minta kakaknya bersihkan dan ia terbelalak saat menyadari semua potnya kosong.

Thorn terperangah. Ia terkejut sekali sampai ia tak bisa berkata-kata dan hanya berdiri mematung di sana, menjatuhkan plastik belanjaannya. Suara debam lembut itu terdengar oleh Halilintar dan membuatnya menoleh.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Halilintar saat melihat wajah Thorn yang pucat pasi.

"Kak Hali... cabut habis semua yang di pot itu?" tanya Thorn dengan suara kecil. Halilintar menoleh ke arah pot-pot yang sudah licin bersih dari tanaman.

"Iya, aku habiskan semua dan kubakar di tong bersama daun kering."

Dengan panik, Thorn segera menghampiri tong tempat pembakaran sampah dan ia menjengukkan kepalanya. Ada sedikit sisa asap dan bara di sana—kobaran api sudah padam sejak tadi, hanya menyisakan abu dan arang. Thorn melihat sehelai daun kecil yang selamat namun sudah kering terkena panasnya api. Dengan perasaan hancur, ia memungut daun itu tanpa memedulikan tangannya yang melepuh terkena bara api.

Thorn memegang daun kering itu erat-erat. Daun dari tunas buah kesayangannya, yang ia impikan ingin ia tanam hingga besar harus berakhir di dasar perapian. Mati sebelum tumbuh besar, sebelum Thorn melihatnya berbunga dan berbuah—sebelum Ayah melihatnya menjadi pohon yang rindang dan menyejukkan. Mungkin tunas-tunas ini merasakan sakitnya dibakar hidup-hidup tanpa bisa meminta tolong. Mungkin Thorn harus menanggung kecewa sang ayah yang memberikan semua bibit ini tak bisa merasakan manisnya hasil jerih payahnya. Padahal Thorn sudah berjanji.

Tanpa sadar, Thorn meneteskan air mata sambil memegangi daun kering itu. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sedihnya tapi tak bisa, air matanya justru semakin meleleh. Thorn mengusap wajahnya yang memerah, berusaha menghilangkan jejak menangisnya. Ia ingin lari ke kamarnya dan menangis puas-puas agar tak ketahuan Halilintar—tapi ia takut saat ia berjalan pergi, Halilintar akan melihat wajah menangisnya lalu menanyainya ada apa. Thorn tak ingin masalahnya berlarut-larut, lebih baik Halilintar tak usah tahu dan Thorn pendam saja kesedihannya.

Sementara itu, Halilintar yang masih sibuk membelah-belah batang pohon mulai merasa janggal Thorn tidak berbicara apapun sejak tadi. Ia lantas menghentikan pekerjaan sejenak dan berpaling ke arah Thorn. Halilintar melihat sang adik tengah berdiri menatapi tong sampah yang sudah padam apinya, posisinya memunggungi Halilintar. Halilintar mengerutkan alis.

"Sedang apa kau di sana, Thorn?" tanya sang kakak. Thorn tersentak kaget dan ia segera menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa Kak," sahut Thorn dengan suara dipaksa ceria. Ia memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari sana. "Kak Hali, ada es kelapa di kulkas. Nanti minum ya."

Dengan itu, Thorn setengah berlari memungut plastik es kelapa dan pupuk lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Wajahnya menunduk agar menyembunyikan bekas menangisnya, ia tak berani bertemu pandang dengan kakaknya. Halilintar yang memang kurang peka pada perasaan, hanya menganggap itu bukan hal yang perlu diperhatikan dan kembali bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 10.45 AM**

"Assalamu'alaikum," sapa Gempa sambil membuka pintu depan.

"Wa'alaikumsalam," sahut Halilintar yang duduk di ruang tamu, tengah membaca materi untuk ujian nanti. Gempa menaruh sepatunya di rak dan ia duduk di kursi sebelah Halilintar.

"Lancar rapatnya?" tanya Halilintar, mengangkat matanya dari buku.

"Lancar, alhamdulillah," ujar Gempa sambil tersenyum. "Apa Thorn merepotkan Kak Hali?"

"Tidak."

"Solar belum keluar kamar?"

"Belum," jawab Halilintar pendek. Ia lalu menutup bukunya tanda ia sudah usai membaca dan bercakap. "Kamu istirahat, aku yang masak makan siang."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Gempa, Halilintar lalu bangkit dan pergi menuju dapur. Gempa garuk kepala sendirian—kalau Halilintar sudah menetapkan keputusan, hanya Allah saja yang bisa merubahnya.

"Eh, iya deh."

Gempa lalu mencari Thorn, adik kesayangannya itu—walau Gempa suka tidak mengaku dan berdalih kalau ia sayang semua saudaranya tanpa berat sebelah. Gempa lalu berjalan menuju kebun, tempat biasanya Thorn berada jika tak ada kegiatan.

Gempa pikir ia akan menemui Thorn duduk di dahan pohon sambil menikmati buah, namun ternyata kebun itu kosong. Pekarangannya sudah bersih dari dedaunan kering, di sudut kebun ada tumpukan potongan kayu yang sudah dihaluskan, hasil kerja Halilintar tadi.

Gempa hampir saja tak melihat sederet pot botak tanpa tanaman. Gempa agak heran melihat itu. Thorn sangat antusias menanamnya—itu adalah tunas delima dan buah tin, hadiah dari ayah mereka sebelum berangkat ke Dubai. Thorn sangat perhatian pada tunas delima dan tinnya, ia menaruh dua pot delima dan tiga pot buah tin di sepetak tanah tersebut. Sekarang, pot-pot itu bersih dari tunas delima dan tin, entah ke mana tanaman itu pergi. Apa dipindahkan oleh Thorn?

Setengah melamun, Gempa menggeser pintu samping menuju kebun dan memakai sandal. Ia menuruni undakan lalu mencari-cari di mana tanaman delima dan tin milik Thorn. Ia memeriksa di tiap sudut namun tetap nihil. Ini bukan kebun yang luas, takkan mungkin tak ketemu, bukan? Berarti memang tak ada di sini. Mungkin Thorn pindahkan ke lantai atas di balkon?

Gempa memutuskan untuk naik ke tingkat dua tempat kamar Solar, Thorn, Blaze dan Ice berada—masing-masing dari mereka berbagi kamar. Gempa berjalan di sepanjang koridor melalui dua pintu kamar tidur menuju balkon, tempat Thorn biasa menaruh pot-pot lain. Nihil. Hanya ada enam pot mini bunga petunia milik Thorn, tak ada pot delima dan tin. Entah mengapa, firasat Gempa tidak enak—ini bukan seperti kebiasaan Thorn.

Berbekal rasa cemas tak beralasan, Gempa lalu mengetuk pintu kamar milik Solar dan Thorn.

"Solar? Thorn? Kalian di dalam?"

Hening. Gempa menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mengetuk lagi.

"Tho—"

Ucapan Gempa terputus ketika pintu kamar tiba-tiba dibuka. Tampak Solar dengan rambut kusut, mata agak berkantung dan baju berantakan menyambut Gempa. Gempa merasa ganjil melihat saudaranya yang paling suka berpenampilan necis itu tiba-tiba amburadul seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Solar dengan mata menerawang. Gempa curiga badan Solar mungkin ada di sini tapi pikirannya entah di benua mana.

"Kamu lihat Thorn?"

Solar menggeleng. Setelah itu, tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Solar menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya seolah ia berkata "tolong jangan ganggu!". Gempa tak bisa mengusiknya lagi, ia lantas menghela nafas. Ke mana perginya Thorn?

Gempa hampir saja menyerah dan turun ke lantai bawah sampai ia mendengar bunyi benda jatuh dari kamar Ice dan Blaze. Dengan segera, Gempa berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan menemukan Thorn sedang berbaring di ranjang Ice sambil memeluk bantal paus milik kakaknya itu. Matanya tampak sembab habis menangis, ia membenamkan separuh wajahnya di bantal tersebut. Merasa kasihan, Gempa segera mendudukkan dirinya di sisi Thorn, ia mengusap lembut kepala adiknya.

"Thornie...? Kamu kenapa menangis?" tanya Gempa, halus. "Mau cerita ke Kakak?"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Thorn langsung menghambur ke pelukan Gempa sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 07.21 PM**

Setelah shalat Isya berjamaah, mereka semua berkumpul untuk makan malam, minus Thorn yang tak hadir.

"Thornie mana?" tanya Blaze sambil mengambil nasi. "Dia tak mau makan?"

Gempa yang menyendokkan sup untuk Taufan hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Thorn kurang enak badan," jawab Gempa, jujur. Memang kalau Thorn habis menangis, ia akan merasa tidak enak badan dan memilih berbaring saja.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Taufan sambil menerima piring dari Gempa. "Terima kasih ya Gem. Sakit apa Thornie?"

"Sakit hati kali," celetuk Blaze sambil terkekeh diikuti derai tawa Ice dan Taufan. Gempa hanya tersenyum kecil—oh, betapa benarnya candaan Blaze.

"Mana si Solar?" tanya Halilintar yang baru datang dari dapur membawa sepiring ayam kecap. Mata Blaze dan Ice langsung berbinar melihat panganan lezat itu.

"Solar sebentar lagi turun," ujar Gempa.

Ternyata benar ramalan Gempa. Baru saja kalimat itu selesai, terdengar langkah kaki Solar menuruni tangga. Tampak si bungsu memakai kaus putih berlengan panjang yang ia singsingkan ke siku, ada garis jingga dan kelabu pada bajunya dan dipadukan celana putih bersih. Rambutnya sudah rapi, pakaiannya apik dan wangi parfum segar tercium dari tubuhnya. Ia jauh berbeda dengan saat ia mengurung diri di kamar seharian. Solar menebar senyum seraya berjalan menghampiri meja makan seolah semua orang tengah menunggunya.

"Kukira dia akan keluar berwujud pertapa," komentar Taufan sambil cengengesan.

"Memang kalau asyik berkutat di rumus, Solar bisa lupa makan dan segalanya," gumam Ice seraya mengambil jatah ayamnya. "Kalau sudah selesai, tabiat suka bersoleknya akan balik lagi."

Solar mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Taufan dan Gempa, ia mengambil piring dengan elegan. Melihat adiknya yang banyak tingkah, Halilintar hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Sudah balik ke alam nyata?" tanya Halilintar sambil duduk. Solar menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari.

"_Never been better_. Aku akan menangkan olimpiadenya dan bawa hadiahnya," jawab Solar. "Oh ya, aku tadi melihat Thorn habis menangis. Ditanya, dia tak mau jawab."

Solar dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan "bom" itu di meja makan, lupa betapa parahnya reaksi orang ketika kata "Thorn" dan "menangis" disatukan.

"Thornie menangis?!" teriak Blaze emosi.

"Siapa yang buat dia menangis?!" tanya Taufan tiba-tiba garang. "Anak baik dan polos kenapa dibuat menangis?!"

"Kutenggelamkan nanti," gumam Ice dengan aura seram.

"Aku tak tahu pelakunya, tapi akan kuberi pelajaran," ujar Solar sambil tersenyum seram.

"Kenapa Thorn menangis?" tanya Halilintar marah sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Gempa hanya tertawa tidak enak.

"Ehm, hanya kesalahpahaman, nanti biar aku urus ya?" ujar Gempa berusaha menutupi sambil merutuki Solar yang seolah mengadu-domba. Halilintar tampak jengkel mendengarnya.

"Gempa, dia adik kita semua. Kalau ada yang buat dia menangis, ya masalah kita semua, bukan kamu saja!"

"Iya benar, GemGem! Memang betul paling sayang sama Thornie," tuduh Taufan setengah bercanda.

"Aku sayang semuanya dengan adil!" tepis Gempa tidak enak. "Tapi, nanti biar aku bicara dengan pelakunya, oke? Kalian tak usah cemas."

"Tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Ice sambil mengingat-ingat. "Sebelum aku pergi latihan memanah."

"Aku dan Blaze juga sudah pergi," ujar Taufan. "Thornie tak apa-apa waktu itu."

"Iya, berarti kejadiannya waktu Ice, Blaze dan Taufan pergi. Kak Gem juga pergi rapat, aku ada di kamar. Thorn seharian dengan Halilintar," tukas Solar.

Sontak semua mata memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan menuduh. Dipandangi dengan penuh selidik begitu membuat Halilintar mulai gerah.

"Jangan su'udzon! Tak terjadi apa-apa saat aku di kebun bersama Thorn!" ujar Halilintar defensif.

"Mana mungkin Kak Hali sadar, Kak Hali sama sensitifnya dengan batu," celetuk Taufan sambil _nyengir_ kuda. Halilintar melotot ke arah adiknya itu. Gempa segera mendamaikan sebelum Halilintar dan Taufan adu mulut (lagi).

"Sudah, sudah, tak elok Kak Upan mengejek Kak Hali," ujar Gempa. "Nanti Thorn aku tangani, oke?"

"Aku juga penasaran," potong Blaze. "Kak Hali dengan Thorn berdua saja 'kan?"

"Jangan menuduh tak ada bukti," tukas Halilintar jengkel. "Thorn tak apa-apa tadi! Dia bahkan minta tolong aku bersihkan potnya."

"Duh, percaya diri sekali. Halilintar mana tahu berkebun," timpal Solar.

"Sudah, hei," lerai Gempa tapi tak digubris, Halilintar keburu terpancing.

"Maaf saja ya, walau aku tak bisa berkebun tapi aku setidaknya tahu mana rumput dan mana tumbuhan yang mau ditanam!" bentak Halilintar geram, ia mengepalkan tinjunya. "Kamu pikir aku tega buat adikku sendiri menangis? Thorn pula targetnya! Aku lebih senang buat orang sepertimu menangis!" tunjuk Halilintar pada Solar. Solar mengangkat bahu dengan senyum mengejek.

"Yang ada malah kau yang menangis," balas Solar.

"Sudahlah, hentikan ini," kata Ice seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Niat kita mau membela Thorn tapi kita malah asyik bertengkar dan saling tuduh."

"Tapi memang benar Kak Hali ditinggal sebentar sama Thorn sudah buat kacau," kata Blaze. Halilintar menahan diri untuk tidak melempar gelas ke kepala adiknya.

"Jangan sembarangan! Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Mungkin memang bukan Kak Hali penyebabnya," lerai Taufan, mulai capek.

"Bagaimana kalau memang Halilintar pelakunya?" balas Solar sambil tersenyum sarkastik. "Itu logis sekali."

Secepat kilat Halilintar menjambak kerah baju Solar, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh bahaya dan ancaman.

"Jaga lisanmu ya," geram Halilintar. Gempa segera memisahkan mereka sebelum baku-hantam terjadi.

"Sudah, sudah, tak ada gunanya bertengkar," lerai Gempa berusaha menenangkan. "Thorn pasti tak mau kalau kita begini. Ayo bermaafan. Prasangka itu tak bagus ya, Solar, Blaze."

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Halilintar dan Solar berjabat tangan walau masih dongkol—meski begitu, mereka takkan menyimpan dendam kesumat. Esok pagi Solar dan Halilintar akrab lagi seperti sedia kala, mereka tahu mereka bersaudara dan merupakan perbuatan sangat buruk memecah ikatan keluarga.

Namun walau Halilintar tak lagi dituduh membuat Thorn menangis, hatinya mulai meragu. Jangan-jangan, memang benar ia pelakunya tapi ia tak sadar? Biarpun ucapan Taufan bercanda saja, namun itu didasari kebenaran—Halilintar memang tak sensitif pada perasaan orang lain sebab ia juga keras pada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin ia juga tak sengaja membuat Thorn menangis. Cara satu-satunya adalah berbicara secara langsung pada Thorn untuk mengonfirmasi masalah ini.

Gempa yang melihat raut merenung Halilintar hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak perlu diberi tahu, Halilintar akan tahu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 07.53**

Usai makan malam dan membereskan semua perkakas, Halilintar mendatangi kamar Solar dan Thorn. Biasanya jam segini, mereka berdua entah bermain, mengobrol atau belajar bersama. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara baik-baik, Halilintar berdoa ia tak kelepasan bicara dan malah membuat situasinya semakin rumit. Biar bagaimanapun, Thorn sama sekali tidak melakukan dosa apapun. Halilintar hanya perlu memastikan ia tak memiliki salah padanya.

Halilintar menarik nafas, membuangnya perlahan, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke pintu itu.

"Thorn," panggil Halilintar sambil mengetuk daun pintu. "Buka pintunya."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban untuk dua detik. Halilintar kembali mengetuk.

"Thorn? Kamu di dalam?"

Selepas kalimat itu selesai, pintu terbuka. Tampak Solar yang menyambut kedatangan Halilintar dengan ekspresi datar.

"Mau apa?" tanya Solar.

"Thorn mana?"

"Tidak ada," balas Solar dengan wajah agak galak. Halilintar mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Jangan bohong, tadi aku dengar dia bicara!"

"Cuma perasaan kau saja," ujar Solar. Halilintar mengepalkan tinjunya, urat-urat tangannya mulai bermunculan tanda betapa geramnya ia.

"Thorn itu adikku."

"Ya, lalu?"

Halilintar menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata, berusaha mengatur emosinya. Solar pun tampak mulai ikut terpancing.

"Maksudku, jangan seenaknya menaruh klaim kepemilikan, biarkan aku bicara padanya."

"Thorn juga bukan barang milikmu, jadi kau tak ada hak memaksa," tangkis Solar.

"Dengar ya, jangan mulai duel yang kau takkan bisa menangkan," ancam Halilintar. "Kau pikir aku tak akan mematahkan hidungmu?"

"Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa bela diri di rumah ini?" tantang Solar. "Aku rontokkan gigimu nanti."

"Kau yang meminta, Solar," kata Halilintar setengah menggeram. Kakinya dalam posisi siap menyerang. Solar waspada, ia mundur ke belakang dan memasang posisi siap bertarung. Mata mereka bertemu dalam kebencian, suasana kian meruncing ke arah serius. Mereka remaja laki-laki, hormon masih bergejolak riuh tak beraturan—karenanya sangat mudah perkelahian memuncak hingga adu jotos. Tak heran detik berikutnya Halilintar sudah melayangkan tinju dan Solar sudah mengayunkan tendangan—namun belum sempat serangan mereka beradu, sebuah suara menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"Kak Hali? Solar?" panggil seseorang.

Halilintar dan Solar terperanjat dan menoleh, tampak Thorn keluar dari balkon seraya menggendong Ocho si kucing. Melihat Thorn datang, Halilintar dan Solar seakan baru saja disiram oleh air dingin—langsung padam api amarah dalam diri mereka dan pupus entah ke mana nafsu saling membunuh tadi. Mereka menurunkan kepalan tangan dan kaki mereka demi Thorn belaka.

"Dari mana kau?" tanya Solar, berusaha bersuara netral.

"Thorn habis mengobrol," kata Thorn polos.

"Dengan Ocho?" tanya Halilintar, heran.

"Bukan, dengan teman-temanku," tunjuk Thorn ke arah deretan pot-pot bunga petunia di balkon. Solar dan Halilintar menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola mata mereka.

"Kak Hali ada apa?" tanya Thorn bimbang. Halilintar segera teringat tujuannya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Thorn? Di bawah," kata Halilintar dengan nada tak ingin dibantah dan ditolak. Thorn dengan ragu mengangguk kecil.

"Oke..."

"Kalau tak mau, jangan," ujar Solar pada Thorn. Halilintar mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"Jangan mulai lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 08.00 PM**

Halilintar dan Thorn mendudukkan diri mereka di kebun samping, ada sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di bawah rindangnya bunga _bougenville_ sakura. Thorn tampak tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, sebaliknya Halilintar malah kian penasaran dengan kejadian itu. Walaupun ia pemarah dan bertabiat keras, Halilintar tidak mau menyakiti orang lain tanpa alasan benar. Maka, ia pun memulai percakapan yang Thorn tidak sukai ini.

"Tadi aku dengar dari Solar kalau kamu menangis. Ada apa?" tanya Halilintar. Thorn menggeleng.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Kak Hali," jawab Thorn sambil memainkan ujung bajunya. Halilintar mengerutkan alis.

"Kau selalu memelintir ujung bajumu saat berbohong."

Thorn segera melepaskan tangannya yang sejak tadi sibuk memilin ujung bajunya. Ia lalu tertunduk, malu sudah terbongkar dustanya dan tak berani berkata apa-apa lagi. Halilintar menghela nafas kecil.

"Apa aku penyebab kamu menangis?" tembak Halilintar.

Entah mengapa kalimat itu menohok jantung Thorn dan ia tak suka kalau ia harus mengakui pada kakak yang paling ia segani kalau ia menangis tersedu-sedu hanya karena seonggok tanaman. Thorn lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan Kak Hali... Kak Hali tak salah apa-apa..."

"Jangan bohong," ujar Halilintar setengah panas. Thorn lalu diam dan mengigiti bibirnya, hatinya takut dan cemas sekali.

Melihat bungkam adiknya, Halilintar mengurut kening karena sulitnya mengorek informasi dari Thorn.

"Aku lebih suka terus-terang, Thorn," ujar Halilintar lagi. "Tanaman apa yang tadi pagi aku cabut sampai matamu bengkak karena menangis? Jawablah, jangan membuat masalah ini berlarut-larut."

Dengan agak enggan, Thorn menatap Halilintar yang semenjak tadi menunggunya. Thorn melihat sorot mata kakaknya yang terlihat frustasi dan memohon. Halilintar adalah orang yang berorientasi pada _action_, bukan orang yang pintar berdiplomasi. Dalam situasi di mana ia perlu berbicara dengan halus, Halilintar akan membeku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya demi orang-orang yang ia anggap penting saja Halilintar mau mengigit lidahnya dan berusaha berdiplomasi walau buruk sekalipun. Thorn mulai menyadari betapa sulitnya situasi "bicara empat mata" ini bagi Halilintar daripada bagi Thorn sendiri. Halilintar pasti merasa tak berdaya dan di luar zona nyamannya—seperti ikan di luar air.

Karena kasihan melihat betapa stress-nya Halilintar dalam konfrontasi perasaan, Thorn lalu menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri. Ia kemudian berkata dengan lirih.

"Itu... tanaman tin dan delima dari Ayah, sebelum Ayah pergi ke Dubai," gumamnya.

Halilintar terkejut. Rupanya hadiah dari ayah mereka sebelum memulai kontrak kerja 2 tahunnya di Dubai. Pantas saja Thorn terpukul sekali ketika tanamannya hancur.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Halilintar dengan nada menuntut.

"Thorn... sudah memaafkan Kakak. 'Kan tidak sengaja, lagipula wajar Kak Hali tidak tahu," jawab Thorn sambil tersenyum tipis. Dada Halilintar mencelos mendengar kepolosan dan kesederhanaannya.

"Thorn, ini bukan masalah menurutku berharga atau tidak," ujar Halilintar setengah marah. "Tapi ini masalah menurutmu berharga atau tidak."

Thorn tampak bingung dengan ucapan Halilintar, alisnya berkerut sedikit.

"Maksud Kak Hali?"

Halilintar tak tahu harus marah atau tertawa.

"Maksudku, ini benda yang sangat berharga untukmu, Thorn, wajar kalau kau sedih dan marah. Tapi aku lebih suka kau marah terang-terangan padaku daripada diam saja memendam semuanya dan tahu-tahu memaafkanku bahkan sebelum aku sadar berbuat salah."

Thorn menatap Halilintar dengan wajah kian tak mengerti seolah Halilintar baru saja berbicara dalam bahasa asing.

"Kak Hali tak sengaja, jadi ya tidak apa-apa?" jawab Thorn, polos. "Memang sedih tanamannya mati, tapi Thorn tak mau gara-gara tanaman jadi rusak keluarga kita. Kata Kak Gem, memaafkan tak perlu pikir dalam-dalam. Cukup lepaskan saja."

Halilintar membeku mendengar tuturan sederhana namun mendalam itu. Ia terdiam mencerna kata-kata yang barusan dilemparkan padanya seolah tamparan keras. Perasaannya campur aduk—antara lega sudah dimaafkan, malu karena adik paling polosnya memilki hati yang luas, terharu melihat kebaikannya dan terkejut—semuanya menjadi satu dalam benaknya hingga Halilintar tak bisa bereaksi wajar. Ia hanya melongo menatap Thorn dan berkata.

"Oh."

Thorn yang tak nyaman dipandangi Halilintar dengan ekspresi tak terbaca hanya tersenyum tidak enak.

"Jadi, semuanya sudah baik 'kan? Kak Hali tidak marah?" tanya Thorn sambil menepuk pelan lengan Halilintar, menyadarkan Halilintar dari renungannya.

"Aku tak marah padamu, jangan konyol," kata Halilintar. "Hanya saja... maafkan kebodohanku sudah menghancurkan hadiah dari Ayah."

Thorn tersenyum lebar.

"Thorn sudah bilang 'kan? Kak Hali sudah dimaafkan."

Selanjutnya, kejadian tak diduga terjadi. Thorn tanpa ragu langsung merangkul kakaknya dengan erat. Halilintar terkejut dengan kontak fisik ramah seperti ini, ia hampir tidak pernah dipeluk karena tabiat "berduri"-nya. Menerima pelukan seakrab ini membuat Halilintar merasa aneh namun membuatnya menyadari betapa rindunya ia pelukan dari saudaranya. Maka dengan agak ragu dan takut momen langka ini berakhir terlalu cepat, Halilintar balas mendekap adiknya erat-erat, khawatir Thorn merasa pelukannya tidak disukai Halilintar.

Hanya saja tenaga Halilintar terlalu kuat sampai Thorn susah bernafas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 06.45 AM**

Esok pagi, ketika Gempa dan Taufan hendak keluar rumah menyusul Tok Aba di Kokotiam, Taufan dan Gempa melihat pemandangan luar biasa sampai mereka berhenti berjalan.

Di kebun, tampak sosok Halilintar dan Thorn tengah berlutut di sepetak tanah kosong, di dekat mereka ada pupuk, air, sekop dan beberapa cangkang telur berisi tanah dan tunas. Cattus dan Ocho tampak bermain di sana, Halilintar dan Thorn tampak tak terganggu dengan ulah dua kucing itu. Samar-samar, Gempa dan Taufan mendengar percakapan dua saudara dengan sifat bagai langit dan bumi itu.

"Cangkang telur bagus untuk nutrisi yang baru tumbuh. Karena sudah saatnya dipindahkan ke tanah, kita remukkan sedikit saja dan tanam," ujar Thorn seraya meremas cangkang telur yang menjadi pot itu. Ia lalu menaruh cangkang telur yang sudah retak ke dalam tanah dan menguburnya. Halilintar memperhatikannya dengan seksama, ia lalu mengambil sebuah pot cangkang telur dan meremasnya sesuai instruksi. Sayangnya karena tenaganya terlalu kuat, cangkang itu langsung hancur dan menyebabkan tanahnya tumpah ke mana-mana. Untung saja tunasnya tak ikut hancur.

"Maaf," gumam Halilintar dengan wajah kesal karena ceroboh. Thorn hanya tertawa ramah.

"Hahaha, Kak Hali terlalu kuat meremasnya, tapi tak apa Kak! Tanam saja di tanah," ujar Thorn. Dengan kikuk, Halilintar lalu mengubur cangkang telur itu, membiarkan tunasnya tetap di permukaan. Thorn tersenyum tipis.

"Kak Hali tak perlu ikut bantu berkebun juga tak apa," kata Thorn. Halilintar menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah katakan, aku yang mau membantumu," gerutu Halilintar dengan nada final.

"Ahaha, oke," kata Thorn, mengalah. Mereka lalu kembali fokus merawat tunas-tunas baru itu seraya berbicara ringan—sesuatu yang jarang mereka lakukan berdua, membuat Gempa melongo dan Taufan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Heran, bingung dan takjub bercampur menjadi satu.

"Gem, kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah," jawab Gempa dengan mata tak lepas memerhatikan kedua saudaranya itu. "Mungkin hanya cara Kak Hali untuk menebus kelalaiannya."

Sejak hari itu, Halilintar tak pernah absen berada di kebun bersama Thorn. Entah mengapa ia selalu sibuk di sana, ada saja tanaman yang perlu perhatiannya—bisa hama, jamur, tunas baru dan sebagainya. Tanaman milik Thorn rupanya banyak sekali, ia paling senang menanam bunga dan sayur. Halilintar sampai membuatkan semacam palang-palang kayu untuk menaruh pot-pot milik Thorn sesuai macamnya. Dengan sentuhan tangan Halilintar yang pragmatis, kebun itu tampak seperti rumah hijau. Thorn gembira sekali melihat kebunnya jauh lebih rapi dan sistematis.

Berkebun juga menjadi semacam terapi untuk Halilintar, ia memiliki tempat lain untuk menyalurkan energi marahnya. Entah mengapa ketika ia melampiaskan perasaan negatifnya pada hal produktif, Halilintar menjadi lebih tenang dan puas. Ia baru tahu kalau berkebun ternyata cukup efektif menurunkan tekanan darahnya dalam menghadapi orang-orang menjengkelkan di luar sana, termasuk Blaze, Taufan dan Solar tentu saja. Ia mulai bisa menghargai kerja keras para petani dan pekebun kasar, yang dengan susah payah merawat tanaman bukan karena hobi tapi demi gaji kecil tak seberapa. Entah mengapa Halilintar bersimpati pada mereka yang bersusah payah kerja di bawah terik matahari dan kerja hampir non-stop untuk keluarga mereka yang hidup susah pula.

Sebulan setelah Halilintar terbiasa berkebun bahkan menikmatinya, tiba-tiba Thorn menghadiahkan Halilintar satu pot tanaman eksotis.

"Apa ini?" tanya Halilintar heran. "Aku sering hilir-mudik di kebun dan aku tak pernah melihat tanaman ini."

Thorn tertawa kecil, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Thorn menanamnya diam-diam di dekat jendela kamar Thorn, untuk Kak Hali," jawab Thorn sambil mengelus dedaunan tumbuhan itu. "Ini _blueberry_, bisa ditanam di pot."

"Oh," desah Halilintar. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan bibitnya? Ini tanaman langka dan agak mahal di negara tropis."

"Hmm, Kak Hali tak perlu tahu," jawab Thorn dengan senyum kecil. Lebih baik Halilintar tak tahu kalau Solar berperan dalam hadiahnya ini. Kalau tahu, nanti Halilintar akan jengkel karena Solar merasa sangat berjasa. Tentu kita tak mau Halilintar membanting pot _blueberry-_nya ke kepala Solar, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**A/N**

Tadi di summary kan saya sudah katakan ini drama... hehehe mohon ambil baiknya dan buang yang tidak baik ya ^-^

**Ayo galakkan fanfic netral tanpa yaoi/shounen-ai dan zina pacaran! Masih menghibur kok fanficnya \^o^/**

Silakan kritik/saran/komentar dan tanggapannya ya~ \^o^/


End file.
